


Name Index for the Orbits Series

by TunnelRabbit



Series: Orbits [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Index, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunnelRabbit/pseuds/TunnelRabbit
Summary: Glossary and index of all the names I made up for the Orbits series - for enthusiastic and/or confused readers of said series.Archive Warnings: Pedantic; Possibly Misguided





	Name Index for the Orbits Series

This lists the names of all the original characters in the Orbits series, in alphabetical order, with the chapters where you can find them. Because there are a lot of them. I hope it’s helpful to a few of you.

Last updated 5/6/19

 

** Notes and Disclaimers: **

  1. **SPOILERS** : I will add to this list as I post my stories. So if you are reading along as I write, no spoilers. If you’re reading behind my posting schedule, though, **_there are definitely spoilers_**. Currently, this list covers the following:


  * [Prologue: The Polyphony of the Spheres](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10172966)
  * [Orbits, Book 4: Harmony](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173911/chapters/22598069) (all)
  * [Restitutions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560426)
  * [Orbits, Book 5: Purity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296695/chapters/32982015) (Chapters 1-11)
  * The Case of the Porcelain Projectile (CPP)


  1. This includes all the characters and places I’ve invented, obviously. But _in italics_ are a few nameless canon characters/places to whom I’ve given names. There are also a handful of canon names that I’ve included because I decided to give their name a meaning that is presumably not canon. 
  2. I play fast and loose with romanization, going for something that sounds good and is readable in English first and foremost, and, if I know the romanization system, sometimes tweaking it to fit conventional English spelling better than the official system. If I don’t know the system, I still might abuse it shamelessly.
  3. Chinese characters are universally used in China, but there are many different Chinese languages and dialects (e.g., Cantonese, Taiwanese, etc.), each with different pronunciations for the characters. For the most part, I use Mandarin, since that’s what I studied, but have dabbled in Cantonese or other dialects for which I can find a dictionary. Chinese characters are also used in Korean and Japanese (though not all Korean and Japanese words can be written in Chinese). Thus, there are many pronunciations to choose from for any given Chinese character. 
    1. Note: I have minimal familiarity with Japanese. I really don’t get how kanji (Chinese characters) are pronounced in Japanese—there seem to be way too many options. Mostly, I’ve gone with what wiktionary tells me, or other legit Japanese sources.
  4. Re: Asian languages that don’t use Chinese characters….I don’t really know any of these. Totally faking it with Google Translate and other online sources. I try to stick to Asian languages, very broadly, including Turkic languages and the occasional Persian, Arabic or Pacific Island word/name. Use of Inuit is, of course, canon, and I’ve expanded that to any indigenous Arctic language I can find a glossary for, with a special emphasis on the Ainu of Japan.
  5. I’m sure my meanings are way off sometimes, as my sources are of varying reliability, and I am a native speaker only of English. **If I’ve inadvertently given someone a name that’s profane, ridiculous, or offensive, or just plain _wrong,_ please give me a heads-up!**



 

 

Format for each entry:

**Name** _[as spelled/romanized in English, in text]_ ( **Chinese characters** _[for relevant languages]_ or **native script** _[sometimes],_ **Language of origin** , **“Meaning”** ): **Identity of character** ( **Book#** : **Chapter #s**  --appearances first / followed by other references)

 

 

**Names and Places:**

 

Afi (Samoan, “fire”): Fire Lord Zuko’s valet (Bk 4:Ch20 / _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch7 ; Bk5:Ch4, Ch8)

 

Alornerk (Inuit, “under-feet”): An architectural engineering bender at the North Pole ( _mentioned_ Bk4:Ch13)

 

Amanu (der. from Latin “amanuensis”=“handwriting servant/secretary”): Fire Lord Zuko’s secretary (Bk5:Ch4, Ch8, Ch11 / _mentioned_ Bk4:Ch.7)

 

Amarok (Inuit, “wolf” and/or legendary gigantic wolf-monster): Wolf-headed Spirit Hunter of Water Tribe mythology (mentioned, Bk4:Ch4; Bk5:Ch9)

 

Anik (Inuit, “brother”): Waterbender hidden at the South Pole hot springs refuge, Ippigak, since childhood, son of Apto, nephew of Bato. Age 20 when discovered by Hakoda and Sokka. Sokka’s friend, Katara’s student, and marriageable young tribesman (Bk4:Ch.18; Bk5:Ch2,Ch5… / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Anko (暗香 Japanese, “flavor, savor, aroma, etc.”): Chef of the Royal Palace of the Fire Nation and friend of Iroh’s ( _mentioned_ , Bk5:Ch4)

 

Antei (安定 Jp “stability, serenity”): One of the bachelors on Kyoshi Island (Bk5:Ch9)

 

Apto (Ainu, “rain, storm, thunderstorm”): Bato’s brother and Anik’s father. Led the hidden community of Ippigak during the last years of the war. (Bk4:Ch18 / _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Arashi (Japanese, “storm”): a past Avatar, author Sokka notices in the Avatar’s Library. ( _mentioned,_ Bk5:Ch9)

 

Atash (Persian, “fire”): Minister of War and Peacemaking of the Fire Nation ( _signatory,_ Bk4:Ch.19)

 

Atomte (Ainu, “beautiful”): Chief Karluk’s eldest daughter, cares for him as a teenager after the death of his wife; Katara treats her for pneumonia (Bk5:Ch5)

 

 _Babo (_ _바_ _보_ _Korean, “idiot,”): Song’s stolen ostrich horse, ridden by Zuko and Iroh for a while before apparent abandonment…there’s a story here. (canon / mentioned, Restitutions)_

 

Bao (爆 Mandarin, “explode,” but could also be 保 “protect”): Fire Nation boy living in Harbor City, belligerently nationalistic, son of Moru (Bk4:Ch4)

 

Balam (바람 Korean, “wind”): Founding member of AANG fan club and later an Air Acolyte; Air Nomad descendent (Bk4:Ch12, Ch17, Ch21 ; Bk5:Ch7…)

 

Banyak (Malay, “abundance, many”): Fire Nation’s Minister of Taxation and Census; Mai’s mentor. (Bk4:Ch10, Ch16 / _mentioned_ Bk5:Ch4)

 

Bemki (Kannada, “fire”): Fire Nation recruit to Kyoshi Warriors ( _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch.7)

 

Borjin Mountains (Mongolian, “granite”): The massive northern mountain range of the Earth Kingdom, at whose northern coast sits the Northern Air Temple. ( _visited:_ Bk4:Ch17; _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Candra (Sanskrit, “moon, moon-god”): Sokka’s first ship (Bk4:Ch20, 25 [not named]; Bk5:Ch9 / _mentioned_ , Bk5:Ch5)

 

 _Cham (_ _橡_ _/_ _참_ _Korean_ _，_ _“oak”): Song’s mother (nameless in canon) (Restitutions; Bk4:Ch8)_

 

Chuugi (忠义 Japanese， “loyalty, devotion”): Suki’s closest friend in the Kyoshi Warriors. (Bk5:Ch9 / _addressee of letter,_ Bk4:Ch.19)

 

Chuunaru (忠なるJp, devoted, loyal, true): Chuugi’s brother; Sokka’s friend (Bk 5:Ch9)

 

 _Danpung Village (_ _단_ _풍_ _Korean, “maple”): Song’s village (Unnamed in canon / visited, Restitutions ; Bk4:Ch8 …and you know, maybe I didn’t mention a name, either. I thought it, though. In my mind.)_

 

Dian (Indonesian “candle”): One of the beetle-fighting kids Aang meets in Harbor City, Fire Nation Capital (Bk5:Ch4)

 

Duman (Turkish/Tajik “smoke”): One of the prison guards assigned to Ozai, apparently chatty, with Ot. (Bk5:Ch11)

 

Eita (衛 太 Japanese “excessive protector”—honestly, I’m really not sure about this one. Saw these kanji listed for the name Eita somewhere, elsewhere pronunciation is something else entirely. Winging it on the translation, too, based on Chinese): Governor of Kyoshi at the end of the war and for a few years following (Bk4:Ch3; Bk5:Ch9)

 

Esani Village (Ainu, “peninsula”): Destroyed village across the bay from Kotan Village ( _memories of,_ Bk4:Ch18 ; Bk4:Ch19)

 

Fa Ji (發跡 Mandarin, “acquire fame and fortune”): The Beifong ship Toph borrowed to help Sokka find Space Sword (Bk4:Ch9)

 

Fosek (火石 Cantonese, “flint” [literally, “fire-stone”]): Governor of Yu Dao during its last period as a Fire Nation colony; Acting Governor during transition period. Father of Lahar. (Bk4:Ch8, Ch12, Ch20, Ch24, Ch25…)

 

Fu Moya (浮靄 Jp. “float” “haze, fog, mist” - in Japanese, moya is also central courtyard. Moya in Mandarin: 摩崖, cliff engravings; or 磨牙, grind teeth, argue pointlessly...I may not know where I'm going with this one): mountain hamlet where Hiko was born. (Bk 4:Ch 17, 19)

 

Ginna (Sinhalese “fire”): colonist rescued by Aang and Katara at Palgan. Later opens an inn in Yu Dao, following her lover/wife Nendo (Bk4:Ch6, Ch20)

 

 _Gow (_ _高 Mandarin “tall”): Earth Kingdom thug who almost defeats Zuko in “Zuko Alone.” Candidate for Interim Fifth Nation Congress in Yu Dao, opposing Lahar. (Bk 2: Ep7 / mentioned, CPP:Ch1)_

 

Guang (光 Mandarin/Korean, “light”): Fire Nation colonist, Shoroon’s wife, Tobul and Tao’s mom. Firebender and archer. (Bk 4:Ch.8, 20; Bk5…)

 

Gugan (Tlingit “sun” / also Mandarin, 骨干 “backbone”): Baby Katara diagnoses as firebender, son of SWT woman Taimma and her Fire Nation lover. (Bk5:Ch5)

 

Hapo (Ainu, “mother”): The youngest Kotan mother (at the time of AtLA Book 1) (Bk5:Ch5 / _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch4)

 

Harto (Indonesian, “wealth, property”): Name of Bank and Trust in Fire Nation Capital where Joon has an account ( _mentioned,_ Bk5:Ch8)

 

Heiki（平気 Jp, “unconcern, composure”): One of Sokka’s male friends on Kyoshi Island (Bk5:Ch9)

 

 _Hei-won (_ _解援_ _/_ _해_ _원_ _Korean, “Solution + Assist/Lead”):_ _One of the four original AANG Fan Club members, later Air Acolytes, flirts with Aang._   _(Bk4:Ch12, Ch21 ; Bk5:Ch7….) (Character borrowed and rewritten from The Promise comic book) _

Hiko (飛行 Japanese, “flying, flight”): Balam’s grandfather, son of escaped Air Nomads ( _memories of,_ Bk4:Ch17, Ch19)

 

Hyo (雹 Japanese “hail [as in weather]”): Pakku’s son, a Northern Water Tribe snob, whose his wife convinces him to move the family to the South Pole. ( _mentioned_ , Bk5:Ch5)

 

Imiq (Inuit, “water, the drinkable kind”): Master bender at the North Pole, second only to Pakku (Bk4:Ch13)

 

Ippigak (Inuit, “steep rock”): Name of Esani refugees’ mountain hotspring hidden village. ( _visited:_ Bk 4:Ch18 / _mentioned_ : Bk4:Ch19; Bk5:Ch2)

 

Iri (Inuit, “eye”): Architectural bending master, Northern Water Tribe, Sokka’s teacher and friend (Bk.4:Ch.13 / _mentioned_ , Bk 4:Ch17, Bk5:Ch5…)

 

Irori (囲炉裏 / ハース Japanese, “hearth”): Mai’s mom ( _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Jag (Romani, “fire”): Yu Dao guard. (Bk4:Ch20)

 

Jasuk (자석 Korean, “magnet”): Balam’s half-brother, an Earth loyalist and war veteran who starts to hang out at AANG House (Bk5:Ch7)

 

 _Joon (Korean_ _駿/준마_ _“excellent horse, noble steed”): sexy bounty hunter, mistress of Nyla the shirshu (canon; Bk5:Ch8)_ _...changed the spelling because Anglicized "June" seemed inconsistent. Plus, I found this Chinese character!_

 

Kakomu Islands (囲む Japanese “encircled”): Islands in the Fire Nation that Iroh is nominally lord of by virtue of his title. (Bk5:Ch4)

_Kanna (Inuit, “in the direction of the sea / downriver”): Katara and Sokka's Gran Gran (canon / Bk4:Ch4, Ch18; Bk 5:Ch2, Ch5…. / mentioned: Bk4:Ch7, Ch13, Ch19)_

 

Kara (black/symbolizes north in Turkic languages): alias Zuko gives Katara (Bk4:Ch.8)

Karluk (name of a tiny village and river in Alaska): Chief of the Southern Water Tribe (Bk4:Ch.3, Bk5:Ch5… / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch4, Ch7, Ch10) ~~~~

Keigo (警固 Jp, “alert, on guard, watching”): One of the Kyoshi Island bachelors, friend of Sokka’s. (Bk5:Ch9)

 

Kivallit (Inuit, “South People”): Southern Water Tribe main harbor and capital city ( _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch4, Ch7, Ch8, Ch10, Ch16, Ch18, Ch19; Bk5:Ch2, Ch5...)

 

Kiza (derived from Japanese “kizamu” = “to carve”): Naïve young traveler, rescued by Toph, a.k.a., “Velvet." (Bk 4:Ch.15; Bk 5:Ch7; CPP:Ch1-4)

 

Kollan (Tamil, “blacksmith”): Bladesmith at Jade Mountain Forge in Yu Dao (CPP:Ch1)

 

_Kotan (Ainu, “village, settlement”): Katara and Sokka’s home village (visited: canon / Bk4:Ch4, Ch18; Bk5:Ch2, Ch5… / Many mentions)_

 

 _Kuei Pao Yü (_ _贵宝玉_ _, Mandarin in Wade-Giles romanization): The Earth King (“King Kuei” in canon) (canon / Bk4:Ch3, Ch23, Ch24, Ch25 / mentioned, Bk4:Ch6, Ch8, Ch10, Ch14, Ch20, Ch21 / addressee: Bk 4: Ch11, Ch19)_

 

Kuma (Inuit, from the film _Fast Runner_ ): Kotan Village resident (Bk4:Ch.4)

 

Lahar (Indonesian “lava”): Daughter of Fosek, the colonial governor of Yu Dao; Yu Dao Independence radical; friend of would-be Zuko assassin. Candidate for Interim Fifth Nation Congress; murder victim. (Bk4:Ch12; Bk5:Ch7; CPP:Ch1)

 

Lang (狼 Mandarin, “wolf”): Dai Li agent loyal to Siyaar, and, formerly, Azula (Bk5:Ch6)

 

Li (隸 Mandarin, "subordinate, attached"): Knowledge Collection Agent (Department of Adjunct Investigations), assigned to "the Bear Hunt." Brings Zuko report of Noriko/Ursa? (Bk5:Ch11)

 

Malgi (Inuit “Pacific Arctic loon”): Northern Water Tribe woman pregnant with twins. Wife of Tullik (Bk4:Ch.13)

 

Miksa (Inuit, “between”): One of Sokka’s little Kotan warriors; Noto’s second son; later, Katara and Sokka's stepbrother (Bk 4:Ch4; Bk5:Ch2… / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch19, Ch20; Bk5:Ch5)

 

Mina (Ainu, “to laugh”): Katara’s girlhood friend, who left the village before Bk 1, returned to help out while Katara and Sokka were gone; Sokka’s would-be bride. (Bk4:Ch4, Ch18; Bk5:Ch2, Ch5… / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch7, Ch9, Ch11, Ch13, Ch21)

 

 _Ming (_ _明_ _Mandarin “Bright”_ _): Prison guard kind to Iroh and FN recruit to Kyoshi Warriors (canon ; mentioned, Bk4:Ch.7)_

 

 _Minji (_ _民地_ _Sino-Korean, literally “people place,” also part of word for “colony”_ _殖民地_ _sikminji]): Name of unnamed Fire Festival town from Bk 1 (mentioned, Bk4:Ch8, Ch16)_

 

Moru (守るJp “to defend”): Retired soldier (corporal) in the Fire Nation Capital who resents that the colonies were given up. Bao’s father. Confronts Zuko in Harbor City riot. (Bk5:Ch4, Ch8)

 

Muaj (Hmong “spark”): One of the beetle-fighting kids Aang meets in Harbor City, Fire Nation Capital (Bk5:Ch4)

 

Naman (N̂ảmạn, Thai, “oil”): Agricultural province in central Fire Nation, its “bread basket.” Domain of Lord Wei and Lady Siram. ( _mentioned_ Bk5:Ch4)

 

Nari (Kannada, “Jackal”): Siyaar’s pseudonym when posing as Azula’s psychiatrist at the Sanatorium (Bk5:Ch3, Ch6)

 

Nendo (粘土 Japanese, “clay”): Earth woman rescued in Palgan by Aang and Katara. Building inspector in Palgan, improbably elected to Colonial Council in Yu Dao; carried on as member of City Council under the Interim Republic. (Bk 4:Ch. 6, 12, 20; CPP:Ch1 / _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch21)

 

Nishi (西 Japanese, “west”): Fire Nation Minister of Lands and Waters (Bk5:Ch4)

 

Noto (Ainu, “calm of the sea”): Kotan war widow, Hakoda’s second wife. Rakko, Miksa, and Otok’s mother (Bk4:Ch18, Bk 5:Ch2, Ch5…. / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Nuna (누나 Korean “older sister”): FN Palace servant ( _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch.7)

 

Obor (Javanese/Indonesian/Malay “torch”): Fire Nation Minister of Education ( _mentioned_ , Bk 5:Ch4)

 

Ogi (扇， Japanese “fan”): Master who trained Suki’s cohort of Kyoshi Warriors. ( _memories of,_ Bk4:Ch19 ； Bk5:Ch9)

 

Oki (Inuit, from the film _Fast Runner_ ): Kotan Village resident (Bk4:Ch.4)

 

Osip (Ainu, “to return”): One of the Esani refugees and Ippigak residents ( _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Ot (Turkish/Tajik “fire”; Turkish “weed”): One of the prison guards assigned to Ozai, apparently chatty, with Duman. (Bk5:Ch11)

 

Otok (Inuit, “basking seal”): Noto and Hakoda’s daughter and Katara and Sokka’s much younger half-sister, born Year 3 postwar (Bk 5:Ch2, Ch5…)

 

Palgan (빨간 Korean, “red” [adj.]): Southernmost Fire Nation colony in the Earth Kingdom; shipyard; where Zuko fights Agni Kai w/Zhao in canon ( _unnamed in canon / visited,_ Bk4:Ch.6 / _mentioned,_  Bk4: Ch7, Ch9, Ch12, Ch20)

 

Piao (飘 Mandarin, “float”)：Family name of three sisters who come to study at AANG House (Bk5: Ch7)

 

Poro (Ainu, “big”): Anik’s polar bear dog—or maybe he belongs to all of Ippigak (Bk4:Ch.18)

 

Puka (Malayalam, “smoke”): Orderly at the Sanitorium where Azula was kept (Bk5:Ch3, Ch6)

 

Ramu (Ainu, “mind, think”): hot spring in Ippigak in the Western Mts of the South Pole where the Esani refugees hid. ( _visited,_ Bk4:Ch18 [not named]; _mentioned_ Bk4:Ch19)

 

Rakko (Ainu, “otter”): Eldest of Sokka’s little Kotan warriors; Noto’s eldest son; later, Katara and Sokka’s stepbrother (Bk 4:Ch 4; Bk5:Ch2… / _mentioned:_ Bk4:Ch19, Ch20)

  
Ranjau (Indonesian “mine”—as in, where you dig for minerals): Balam’s miserly aunt ( _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch 17)

 

Ravsan (Tajik “fire”): Colonist rescued by Aang at Palgan (Bk4:Ch.6)

 

 _Ruon-Jian (_ _软剑_ _/建/尖_ _“_ _soft + sword/build/point—can’t decide which Jian I like): Teenage boy Mai flirts with on Ember Island in canon; later, entrepreneur ; becomes casual friend of Zuko’s. (Bk5:Ch4)_

 

Sang (Vietnamese “bright”): Fire Nation recruit to Kyoshi Warriors ( _mentioned,_ Bk4:Ch.7)

 

Savik (Inuit “knife”): Chief Arnook’s heir; Chief of Northern Water Tribe by Yr 4 (Bk4:Ch13 / _mentioned_ , Bk5:Ch5)

 

Segida (새기다 Korean, “to carve”): Village girl who brings Aang in to stop the burnings near Palgan (Bk4:Ch.6)

 

Shoroon (Mongolian “earthen”): Earth Kingdom dad/traveler, Guang’s wife, who Katara and Zuko encounter on the road; later, citizen of Yu Dao; Tobul and Tao’s dad (Bk4:Ch.8, 20)

 

Shuang (艭 Mandarin “boat”—originally it was 爽，but later decided it didn’t fit)：Colonial governor of Palgan (Bk4:Ch.6)

 

Siram（Javanese, “scorch”): Lady of the Fire Nation's Naman Valley, wife of Wei. (Bk5:Ch4…)

_Sirmiq (Inuit “glacier”): North Pole capital city (canon, unnamed /_ _visited, Bk4:Ch.13 / mentioned, Bk5:Ch5)_

 

Siyaar (Sinhala, “Jackal”): Ursa’s sister, Azula and Zuko’s aunt. Azula’s mentor. (Bk5:Ch1, Ch3, Ch6…)

_Song (_ _松_ _Korean and Mandarin, “pine”)_ _：_ _Earth Kingdom village healer and erstwhile ostrich horse owner; Cham’s daughter (canon ; Restitutions ; Bk4:Ch.8_ _/ mentioned, Bk5:Ch5)_

 

Sukra (Bengali, Kannada, etc. “Venus, the planet”): Western province of the Fire Nation where Tahu is from. ( _mentioned_ , Bk5:Ch4)

 

Surya (Sanskrit, “sun”; solar deity in Hinduism): The sun god worshipped by the Fire Nation ; namesake of the 100-year comet, before Sozin renamed it, and after Zuko un-Sozined it. Note: I don’t really like taking the names of real-world religions’ actual gods, but decided to follow canon precedent—Agni being the Hindu god of fire, closely associated with Surya. ( _story told in Prologue_ )

 

Tahu (Maori “to burn, tempt”): Lady at Zuko’s court, determined and seemingly well-equipped to snare Zuko and become Fire Lady (Bk 5:Ch4)

 

Taimma (Inuit, “there, then, when [very distant place/time]”): Southern Water Tribeswoman from Kivallit who fell in love with a Fire Nation trader; brought their son Gugan to Katara with a “fever.” (Bk5:Ch5)

 

Tama (珠 Jp, “pearl” and lots of other similarly shaped things): One of the Kyoshi Warriors. (Bk5:Ch9)

 

Tao (陶 Mandarin, “pottery”): Guang and Shoroon’s baby. Born, Yr 0. (Bk4:Ch8, 20)

 

Tapati (तपती Hindu river goddess): Fire Nation river goddess represented in Ursa’s (now Zuko’s) collection of masks. ( _mentioned,_ Bk5:Ch11)

 

Tapaya (Sinhala, “to heat”): Adviser and diplomat under Zuko (Bk4:Ch10,15 / _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch19)

 

Tobul (土火 Korean, “Earth Fire”): Shoroon and Guang’s son. Born 2 years before the comet. (Bk4:Ch.8 / _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch20)

 

Tullik (Inuit “golden plover”): Northern Water Tribe disabled (amputee) veteran of the Siege. Husband of Malgi. ( _mentioned_ , Bk4:Ch. 13)

 

Ukoyki (Ainu, “to fight”): A villager in Suki’s village on Kyoshi Island, Village Headman Oyaji's son. (Bk5:Ch9)

 

Ulap (Filipino, “cloud”): Southern Water Tribe woman injured in a long-ago Fire Nation raid, married for decades to Umalik; treated by Katara (Bk5:Ch5)

 

Umilik (Inuit, “bearded one”): Southern Water Tribesman married for decades to Ulap; treated by Katara (Bk5:Ch5)

 

Upas (Ainu, “snow”): Southern Water Tribe community that requested help from the Kyoshi Warriors (Yr -18 before 0), both decimated by the Fire Nation. ( _remembered_ , Bk5:Ch9)

 

Velvet: See “Kiza”

 

Wei (炜 Mandarin， “bright/glow/raging fire”): Lord of the Fire Nation's Naman Valley, husband of Siram. (Bk5:Ch4…)

 

Xil (Tajik, “hill”): Newbie at AANG House, maybe a future Air Acolyte (Bk5:Ch7)

 

 _Xing Ying (_ _醒鹰_ _Mandarin “Awake Eagle”): President of the Avatar Aang Fan Club, Yu Dao ; later, Air Acolyte (Bk 4:Ch.12, 20; Bk 5:Ch7) (Character borrowed and rewritten from T he Promise comics) _

Yaku (焼く Jp “to bake”): Place in the Fire Nation known for its high-fired porcelain. ( _mentioned_ , Bk 5:Ch4)

 

Yang Lee (养丽 Mandarin “nurture + pretty): Older, more fecund sister of Ty Lee (泰丽). ( _mentioned_ Bk 4:Ch16)

 

 _Yee Li (怡丽 Mandarin, "happy, beautiful"): One of the four original AANG Fan Club members, later Air Acolytes, one of Aang's crushes.(Bk4:Ch12, Ch21 ; Bk5:Ch7….) (Character borrowed and rewritten from The Promise comic book) _ 

 

Yei (烨， Sino-Manchurian, Mandarin pronunciation, “blaze of fire, glorious,” part of the [historical] Kangxi Emperor’s name): Duke of Yei, whose domain covers the Borjin Mts. of the Northern Earth Kingdom (Bk4:Ch3, 18, 24 / _mentioned_ Bk4:Ch8, 15, 19, 20, 25)

  

Ying (硬, Mandarin/Cantonese, “hard”): Head of Earth Kingdom village outside of Palgan (Bk4:Ch.6)

 

Yonish (Uzbek “combust”): Matchmaker to the Fire Nation Royal Family (Bk5:Ch4)

 

 _Yu Dao_ _（_ _Could be_ _鱼道_ _, “way of the fish;”_ _玉岛,_ _“Jade Island;” or_ _雨倒_ _, “rain pouring”…but most likely 玉島_ _）_ _(canon / visited, Bk4: Ch8, Ch12, Ch20-25 ; Bk5: Ch7… / many mentions throughout) Also, Yu River._

 

Yu Yan Mountains (玉岩 Mandarin, “jade rock/cliff”) the mountain range east of Yu Dao, running north-south. (The Yu Yan Archers originate there—yeah, sure, that fits, even though they eventually became loyal to the Fire Nation. Why not.) And presumably jade is mined there. (mentioned, Bk4: Ch19)

 

 _Zhao Family (_ _照_ _“to shine, reflect”): Admiral Zhao has passed on; his mother reigns on over her brood of children and grandchildren. (Bk5:Ch4)_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
